Et Leïa Orgasma
by Eladrael
Summary: Fan fiction qui suit la fin du film 7 (contient donc du méga spoil). Rey et Leïa apprennent à se connaître dans la base rebelle et commence entre elles une relation profonde et passionnelle.


**(Contient du méga Spoiler de la mort.)**

 **L'idée vient d'un délire où je voulais que Rey voyage dans le temps et rencontre Leïa jeune. On m'a fait remarquer qu'il ne fallait pas être discriminent envers les vieux ...**

 **N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis et j'espère que vous passerez un bon moment en compagnie de ce texte :)**

Han solo est mort. Cette vérité que Rey ne pouvait pas nier puisqu'elle l'avait vu de ses propres yeux mais qui n'arrivait pas à s'accrocher à son esprit confus. Une semaine plus tôt, elle vivait seule dans son désert, à l'intérieur des vestiges du passé. Aujourd'hui, elle avait rejoint la rébellion, la lutte titanesque qui opposait les héros des mythes à la tyrannie du côté obscur.

Le monde grouillait dans la base, s'affairait comme des fourmis dont les tâches sont naturellement définies. Des dizaines de visages la reconnaissait, la saluait, voire lui tapait sur l'épaule comme si elle faisait déjà parti de leur communauté. Rey ne s'était jamais sentie si insignifiante qu'à cet instant. Elle se sentait aussi comme un imposteur. Des gens étaient morts pour avoir tout donné pour lutter contre le côté obscur alors, qu'elle, elle n'avait fait que suivre son instinct. Un sabre ll'avait reconnu comme son possesseur, la Force avait accepté de lui donner le pouvoir de lutter contre la physique et elle avait pu à tenir tête au si puissant Kylo Ren. Tout ça n'était qu'un mensonge dont les louanges de la vérité devaient revenir à Chewie et Finn, qui si bravement avaient tenu tête à cette homme pour le blesser gravement. Finn. Sans son courage, Rey ne serait plus de ce monde.

Allongé dans l'unité de soin, le stormtrooper avait le coma paisible. Les médecins étaient formels sur ce sujet ; il ne se réveillerait pas avant des mois, si son corps tenait jusqu'à là. Il était même possible qu'il ne reprenne jamais l'usage de ses jambes. Rey glissa sa main dans celle inerte de son ami, espérant ainsi le réveiller et le forcer à courir, comme il avait fait sur Jakku à leur rencontre.

Une main se posa sur l'épaule, faisant sursauter la jeune fille. Leïa Organa la rassura d'un sourire, appuyant son geste de réconfort.

« C'est difficile quand ils ne sont plus là. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, Finn reviendra plus vite que tu ne le penses.

\- Je suis désolée pour H…

\- Oui, coupa la générale avant d'entendre le nom du défunt. On ne peut pas toujours gagner, pas en jouant comme il le faisait. Quel dommage tout de même, alors que je venais juste de le retrouver... »

La main de la princesse trembla, ses yeux s'humidifièrent brièvement. Rey, ressentant aussi à moindre mesure la perte d'Han Solo, eu encore une fois le besoin de serrer dans ses bras cette femme qu'elle ne connaissait qu'à peine. Comme lorsqu'elle était sortie du vaisseau après leur victoire, que Chewie était parti devant et qu'elle s'était retrouvée seule avec Leïa. Un regard avait suffi pour tout lui raconter et, à cette instant, elle s'était sentie plus proche de cette femme que de personne d'autre dans la galaxie.

Quand Leïa s'écarta, Rey fut surprise de redécouvrir la pièce sombre où circulaient les médecins, indifférents à ce qu'il se passait en dehors de leur travail. Elle s'étonna aussi de voir les traits ridés de la Générale tant elle ne retenait que la vivacité de ses yeux sombres.

« J'étais venue te parler pour savoir si tout allait bien pour toi, reprit Leïa avec son attitude maternelle habituelle. Il m'a semblé comprendre que tu étais souvent seule.

\- J'ai l'habitude, ça ne me dérange pas. Au contraire.

\- Jakku est un endroit bien différent d'ici, il serait compréhensible que tu te sentes perdue et confuse. J'espère que tu sais que tu peux compter sur moi si tu veux te confier, même si j'ai souvent l'air accaparé par mon travail. »

Leïa lui adressa son sourire le plus doux, Rey se sentit fondre. Personne n'avait jamais montré autant de gentillesse à son égard ni autant de clairvoyance, c'était si agréable que la jeune fille ne savait pas comment se comporter en retour. Une part d'elle voulait fuir et retrouver l'habitude et le connu tandis qu'une petite voix criait dans sa poitrine qu'elle avait besoin de cette attention. La princesse Organa du sentir son hésitation car elle déposa un chaste baiser sur le front de la jeune héroïne et la laissa seule à ses réflexions.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que Rey sente la solitude redevenir un poids, accentué par des journées qu'elle n'arrivait plus à remplir. Personne n'osait lui donner le moindre travaille, les réparations du Faucon Millenium venaient de toucher à leur fin. Au fond d'elle, la jeune padawan sentait son départ s'approcher. D'ici quelques jours, peut-être dès le lendemain, elle devrait partir rejoindre Luke et commencer son entraînement.

Naturellement, ses pas la portèrent vers le centre de commandement où toutes les décisions étaient analysées et décidées, l'endroit où se trouvait toujours Leïa. La générale ne manqua pas à la règle, penchée sur l'écran tactile où elle analysait un ensemble de données complexe qu'une jeune fille de Jakku ne pouvait comprendre. Fait plus surprenant ; elle était seule. Quand Rey s'approcha, la princesse releva la tête, surprise de trouver de la compagnie.

« Que fais-tu debout à cette heure ? Demanda-t-elle. »

Rey se figea comme un enfant prit en train de faire le mur. Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils, incapable de dire quelle heure il pouvait être.

« Tu n'arrives pas à dormir ? Insista Organa.

\- Non. Je pensais à Luke.

\- Oh, je comprends. Tu dois te demander s'il acceptera d'être retrouvé et de te former.

\- Au sujet de la formation... Je n'avais jamais réfléchi à ce qu'était réellement un Jedi. J'ai l'impression de ne rien savoir quand il ne s'agit pas de vaisseau. »

Leïa Organa laissa s'échapper un petit rire cristallin qui désarçonna un peu plus la jeune fille.

« Ce sont des gens bien étranges, ces Jedi. Je ne sais pas si je pourrais t'aider sur ce sujet, la Force est en moi d'une façon très passive et je me demande parfois comme est-ce de la sentir.

\- C'est … Comme une vague de chaleur. Elle parcourt nos veines mais aussi l'air, le sol. Quand on la sent en nous, on la sent aussi en dehors, on se sent uni avec la galaxie entière et … quelque chose en ressort. Comme une vérité qui nous dépasse.

\- Arrives-tu à sentir … Non, ce n'est rien, je n'ai pas envie d'y penser maintenant. Je suis sûre que mon frère saura t'aider à appréhender et comprendre la Force. Tu as un potentiel très impressionnant.

\- Je … je n'ai pas envie de maîtriser la Force si ça implique de partir d'ici. »

La générale s'appuya contre la table tactile et croisa les bras, considérant la discussion avec un sérieux professionnel. Rey regretta immédiatement ses mots qui avaient réveillé la cheffe et endormi la femme.

« Enfin je n'ai pas envie de m'éloigner de vous, essaya-t-elle de se justifier. Pas déjà, alors que nous avons à peine eu le temps de parler.

\- D'accord. Dans ce cas … Pourquoi ne pas apprendre à se connaître maintenant, ici. J'avoue qu'il y a quelque chose en toi qui attise ma curiosité, tu me fais penser à moi à ton âge. Avant d'être la vieille femme sage et calme que je suis aujourd'hui, j'étais plus intrépide, plus aventureuse et très indépendante. »

Rey n'avait aucun mal à s'imaginer Leïa ainsi, tant les histoires qu'on racontait sur elle était encrée dans la mythologie de la galaxie. Ce qui était plus difficile à se figurer, c'était la femme qui avait vécu après ses aventures. Elle avait connu une vie de famille, un mariage, la naissance d'un fils et l'abandon de celui-ci. Rey était incapable de penser à la princesse ainsi, son esprit figé sur l'époque glorieuse de la chute de l'Empire.

« Vous l'êtes encore.

\- Si seulement.

\- Non, je vous assure. Je peux le sentir dans la Force, c'est comme un signature qui émane de chaque personne et dévoile son vrai caractère. Je crois que c'est comme ça qu'on peut reconnaître quelqu'un à distance. Chewie m'en a parlé. »

Les deux femmes s'étaient progressivement rapprochée, se faisant maintenant face à moins d'un mètre de distance, comme deux amis qui se sont libérés de la gêne sociale.

« C'est une bonne chose que tu apprennes dès à présent les diverses utilisations de la Force.

\- Oui, j'arrive à sentir beaucoup de choses. Je sens qu'elle veut nous rapprocher, même si je ne comprends pas pourquoi exactement.

\- Je me sens proche de toi aussi. Depuis la première fois que je t'ai vu, j'ai eu l'impression de déjà te connaître. »

Le visage de la jeune fille s'empourpra à l'idée que ces sentiments soient partagés. Elle n'en comprit cependant pas la profondeur, jusqu'à ce que Leïa dépose ses lèvres chaudes sur les siennes. La surprise première se laissa vite remplacer par le plaisir de ce contact charnel. Rey se serra contre la princesse Organa et l'embrassa avec plus de fougue. Quand elles rompirent le contact, haletante, ce ne fut que pour se regarder un instant et confirmer que tout ceci était bien réel.

La jeune padawan fit un pas en arrière et leva la main pour utiliser la Force. La combinaison de la générale se dessangla et glissa doucement sur le sol, dévoilant son corps nu à peine atteint par le temps. Leïa détacha le chinions de ses cheveux, laissant la chevelure grisonnante cacher un morceau de sein. Rey resta un moment subjugué par ce qu'elle avait sous les yeux, le bas de son ventre irradiait de chaleur. A ses yeux, il était fort peu probable qu'une femme plus belle puisse exister.

Ce fut la princesse qui revint vers elle pour l'embrasser et défaire la ceinture qui soutenait le long tissu qui enroulait ses épaules. Avec presque amusement, elle déroula patiemment le tissu qui recouvrait les bras de la jeune fille du désert et les trois chinions de sa coiffure. Rey gardait l'immobilité et la rougeur de l'inexpérience. Quand arriva le moment de lui enlever le haut, Leïa s'arrêta et alla lui embrasser délicatement le cou, lui mordiller le lobe de l'oreille, ses mains sagement posées sur les hanches de la padawan qui, s'enhardissant enfin à force de baiser, agrippa fermement les fesses de la générale. Rey la plaqua contre le tableau de commande tactile pour pouvoir de serrer plus fort contre elle. Organa referma ses jambes autour des hanches de la jeune fille qui invoqua inconsciemment la Force pour arracher le reste de ses vêtements et sentir sa peau douce contre la sienne. Même si Rey n'avait aucune idée réelle de comment fonctionnait la chose, elle n'hésitait sur aucun de ses gestes, sachant au fond d'elle comment satisfaire son Altesse, au même titre qu'elle savait respirer et réparer des machines.

Leïa poussa un premier gémissement quand Rey commença à jouer du bout de la langue avec sa poitrine et un second, plus intense, quand elle se servit de la force pour caresser doucement son intimité. Ses deux mains, elles, étaient trop occupées à parcourir le reste de son corps pour en redessiner les courbes et en ressentir toutes les secousses. La générale, sentant son plaisir monter beaucoup trop vite, recula vers le centre de la table. Rey la suivit, indifférentes aux nombreux messages de bugs qui s'affichaient sur les endroits qu'elle touchait. La paroi de l'écran était dure mais chaude, c'était presque agréable de s'allonger dessus. Leïa appuya sur une touche, l'hologramme de la galaxie s'afficha tout autour d'elles. La jeune padawan ainsi placée au milieu des étoiles qu'elle contemplait prenait des allures divines qui ravissait la Générale, encore plus attirée par elle. Ses gestes, plus fougueux, dévorèrent ce corps qui lui était offert. La courbure de ses seins juvéniles, ses cuisses minces et fermes, son ventre plat, doré par le soleil du désert.

Rey s'abandonna entièrement au plaisir, le souffle court. Son corps se arqua à force de sursaut électrique que lui procurait les attentions de son amante, proche du plaisir ultime. Leïa aussi, loin d'être laissé en reste, sentait les délices de la chair lui monter à la tête et embrouiller son esprit. Quand la jeune padawan lâcha un dernier gémissement étouffé, les yeux profondément plongés dans ceux de la générale, celle-ci se surpris à partir aussi.

Le commandement atteint son paroxysme au départ du faucon millénium. Les uns vérifiaient qu'aucun vaisseau du premier ordre n'était sur leur trajectoire, les autres s'excitait simplement avant l'heure de la fin de leur mission. Luke était à portée de main, enfin. Poe Dameron se pencha un peu vers le tableau de commande, son attention attirée par une tache dont il n'arrivait pas à deviner l'origine. Quelqu'un avait bavé sur l'écran tactile ?

« Qui a bien pu faire ça … ?

\- Qui sait. Est-ce bien important présentement ? »

Leïa Organa sourit au pilote qui s'excusa pour sa distraction.

« Rey va me manquer, reprit-il pour changer de sujet.

\- Moi aussi mais … j'ai comme l'impression qu'une partie d'elle est encore près de nous. »


End file.
